unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
Gear Stats
For purposes of explaining in detail this section, we are gonna use the following statements: -Property: Its the base bonus of a gear: ATK/MATK/DEF/MDEF. -Every gear has 2 Properties, which appear in a combination depending on the gear (Weapon, Helm, Armor, Pet). What are Stats? Stats are points that gives you property bonus and can appear or be added to any gear. They appear in gear with the symbol '+' followed by a number, together represent the Stat level of the gear. e.g. Hat + 1. By default it appears without this stat level if it is 0. The stat level are shown in 2 forms: -In general gear overview: appears as the sum of both property stat levels. e.g. Hat+28 -In detailed gear overview: they appear above the property they are compounded to. e.g. DEF +15 / MDEF + 13 It's important to notice that in detailed overview, both properties may have their own Stat level, this will be explained shortly, however. How Stats Work Each point in the stat level gives you a +5 property bonus, meaning that property will give you a total of: (stat level) x 5, bonus property. Example: Hat +28, has 2 properties wich are DEF +15 and MDEF + 13, this will give you a bonus of: DEF : 15 * 5 = 75 DEF bonus points MDEF: 13 * 5 = 65 MDEF bonus points. This bonuses will be added to the base property. If you have a passive skill that gives you, for example, +5% MDEF, then the bonus is added AFTER this passive bonus. Stat level caps at lv 99, therefore, you can have a single gear up to +198, +99 on each property. Any attemp to level up beyond this limit will not function. And you will end losing a precious point... Gear Earned With Stats (Spawn | Quest) Every gear that you earn, by either spawning or by quests, may appear with a stat level, even though it has a quite a low rate. This level ranges from +1 to +2 (Not confirmed higher level) and so its probability to appear shrinks. Increasing Stats By Augmenting a gear with materials (gear) that have a Stat level, passes the Stat level from the material to the gear being augmented. This is is, however, you have to be carefull, because the Stat level will be added to the PROPERTY NUMBER it has on the material. For example, if you have a Hat+5: +3/+2 (this means +3 on 1st property and +2 on 2nd property), and you augment it by using a Sword+8: +1/+7, the result will be a Hat+13: +4/+9. Therefore the property bonuses are calculated and applied to the base property they are attached to. Another way to get a stat level is by normally augmenting a gear with any material (with or without stat level), but it has a lower probability to happen. Tips for Increasing Stats Obviously, the higher (in weapon level and rarity) the gear is, the expensier the augment cost will be, so for a weapon that is a UR lv 70, a simple augment will cost from 22,000 over. A great tip I'll give you is the following. Everytime you get a gear with a Stat level on it, save the. Once you get enough (for example 6), Augment the cheaper with the other materials, it will cost aroung 12k o fewer and you will get a single gear with a higher Stat level (Normal rarity gear is cheaper). Once you have a gear being +198 Stat level, augment your main gear with, it will cost you around 22k, but will be a lot fewer than augmenting 1 by 1.